Love Story
by The14thNeah
Summary: A song fic to the song, "Love Story" I don't like the song and I changed some of the lyrics. Any way I hope you enjoy!


GerIta Love Story

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

Italy was lying in bed. As he closed his eyes he fell asleep right away...

_"Italy..." said a familiar voice._

_"Holy Rome?" He responded._

_"No! Err... I mean yes." Holy Rome laughed nervously. He was always akward. But Italy still loved him. With all his heart._

Italy woke up from his short and rather strange dream of the past. Austria was calling him down stairs. "I hope I'm not in trouble..." He thought. He walked downstairs and noticed Hungary and Austria dressed formally in ballroom cloths. "Get ready Italy," Austria announced, "We were invited on _very_ short notice to a party."

"Really?" Italy asked.

"Yes really. I find it rather rude. However, they expect us to be there soon."

"Ah..."

"Don't stand there you moron! Get ready!"

"R-Right!" Italy stammered, "I'll be right back!"

Italy ran back upstairs once more and changed into a suit. He didn't like wearing anything fancy, but he had to when he went to parties. Or Austria would flip shit. Italy ran downstairs for the second time and noticed Austria and Hungary were already getting in the carriage. He ran shouting how sorry he was and to not leave him alone.

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello, little did I know...**

When they got there Italy ran off right away. He didn't want to get in trouble for embarassing Austria infront of his boss again. As he ran, he bumped into someone holding a glass of wine which spilled all over him. "Watch where you're going kid." The man said. As Italy was apologizeing, someone caught his eye. The young blonde walked over and said, "Hello" In a deep voice that sounded... familiar?

**That you were Holy Rome and you wanted to see me**

**But Austria said, "Stay away from Italy"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go**

"Hi~" Italy said back, trying to remember who he was. The young blonde spoke again, "You don't seem to remember me. I was Holy Rome. I wanted to see you for a very long time," He smiled, "I go by Germany now"

Italy let out a small gasp and wrapped his arms around Germany. Across the room, Austria saw them. He made his way over and slapped Germany. "Stay away from Italy." He said, "Don't come back again." Italy fell to his knees crying, "Don't go... You just got back!"

**Holy Rome take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

"We can run."

Italy whispered, "We can be together." Germany smiled and whispered back, "I'll be in your garden tomorrow at midnight. Meet me there." And with that, he let go and walked away. Austria had a very disaproving look on as they left the party.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

The next night, Germany was waiting in the garden just like he said he would be. Italy ran up and kissed him. They closed their eyes and didn't say a word. They wanted to escape everything. Just for a little while.

**'Cause you were Holy Rome, I was a scarlet letter**

**But Austria said "Stay away from Italy"**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Holy Rome take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

Austria walked out from the bushes, "Stay away from Italy!" He yelled again, "I told you before! Go!"

"Don't go."

"Italy! Get away from him!"

"Germany! Don't go! We can run away! Please!"

Germany smiled back. "Don't worry. I'll be back" With that, he left once again.

**Holy Rome save me, they try to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town...**

Austria walked Italy back inside the house, "You don't love him Italy! He's just trying to use you!"

"No he's not! He's my Holy Rome! I miss him!"

"Don't talk back to me Italy! You don't love him!"

Italy sat there crying for the rest of the night. Months past and Italy decided to walk around. He saw a familiar face...

**And I said,**

**Holy Rome save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

"Holy Rome! Germany!" Italy shouted as he ran, "I've been waiting! But, You never came back! Why here? Why now? Is this in my head? What can I belive?" Italy was freaking out but stopped as Germnay knelt on the ground... And pulled out a ring.

**And he said, "Marry me Italy**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to Austria, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes"**

"Marry me Italy."

Italy was shocked.

"You'll never be alone. I love you. It's all I know. I talked to Austria, I've been tring to get him to let me propose to you. He finally said yes. I love you Italy," He smiled, "Go pick out a white dress."

"Germany... Yes! I'll marry you!"

Italy hugged the German tightly and kissed him for a total of 74 seconds. They looked into eachother's eyes and remembered...

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**

_"Holy Rome! You're not going to go away, are you?"_

_"I have to Italy. But I'll be back."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_ The two shared their first kiss. The one that sealed their future. _


End file.
